


Artwork for 'A Day In The Life' by mansikka

by MichelleMisfit



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleMisfit/pseuds/MichelleMisfit
Summary: Alec doesn't want to work today. There are too many things that would make him angry, too many terse words on his tongue that he knows better than to say out loud. With Magnus' schedule full, the thought of spending the full day watching him work gives Alec something else to focus on. Though will a busy day provide an adequate distraction from the things that are on Alec's mind, that he knows he has to deal with, but wants a day off from thinking about?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mansikka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Day In The Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748280) by [mansikka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka). 



> I loved doing art for this story! It's absolutely wonderful and you need to stop what you're doing and go and read it now. 
> 
> Both pictures are minimally spoiler-y. Please read the story first. It's awesome!

There was a quick visit to Magnus’ bank where Alec had been with him once before, standing quietly by his side as he deposited some money, then an even quicker stop at a post office where he mailed some letters, leaving Alec smiling to him affectionately with Magnus’ confession that he enjoyed the process of letter writing. The accompanying playing with his ear cuff as he’d justified it had Alec wrapping Magnus up in his arms and grinning to himself hard, loving the rarity of seeing Magnus blush when he reminded him he already knew, having watched him writing several times.

Pencil drawing


	2. Chapter 2

The crunch of leaves in the mortar kept Alec’s attention for a few moments, though his eyes soon followed everything Magnus was doing, loving to watch how engrossed he became when preparing potions. He kept working himself, however, adding more leaves when instructed, changing hands regularly so he didn’t tire, then sitting back in relief when the last of the leaves were crushed, and absently working out the stiffness in his hand. “How’d you always do all this wearing rings, bracelets, whatever, and never have them digging in your skin?” Alec asked, easing up the ring that had been permanently adorning his finger for months to pout at his reddened skin, poking at the underside of it that appeared to be starting to blister.

Pencil drawing with digital colouring


End file.
